All of Existence: The Demon Hybrid
by Lucicide
Summary: Summary: When your brought before an alternate version of yourself, given gifts, and then sent to a world of your choosing, what are you supposed to do? Become the most powerful being and rule the world of course! Dark/Evil Protagonist. Harem. Some crossover elements. (Do not read if you don't like the bad guy winning) Rated M. More inside.


Prologue: Omni-Me, Gifts, Reincarnation, and Mortal Life

 **This story has some themes many will be uncomfortable with, such as: blood and gore, sexual content, cursing, and a selfish protagonist with little to no moral fibers.**

 **The protagonist is basically me, if I had been raised with no morals, then given power and a chance to use it.**

A/N: I will try to give notice to chapters with sexual content, just be aware that it's in the story if I forget. This story will also contain some elements from the Vampire Diaries books, but the overall story does not have much in common with them. On another note, TPS: Horizon is one a partial hiatus, due to me losing my plot outline file. I'll try to remake it though.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the SI-OC, and others OC's (if there are any), and the awesomeness that is my story.**

 **(Place-Unknown, Time-Unkown)**

When I awoke it didn't feel like I was. One moment I was sleeping and the next all I could see was a swirling monochromatic void. By all means, I should have thought I was dreaming, but I just KNEW this was reality. Somehow.

"That would be my doing, mortal." The Voice came not as a sound, but a feeling, something nonsensical but infinitely profound. I blame what happened next on my excitement.

"You're an R.O.B. aren't you?! This is really happening isn't it?!" Yes, my first reaction, a side effect of reading far too many SI's, fanfiction, and just fiction in general. Instead of the billions of other terrible things that could be happening right now, I went straight for the most fantastical.

Luckily enough, though, my admittedly stupid guess was actually right. "I am, though this is not exactly random. To keep the explanation short, I am you from an alternate time and reality, where I have ascended into omnipotence. The only other big guy, you might know him as God with a big G, and I decided to split existence. I took one half, and he took the other."

That… was not actually that hard to understand. Which means he was probably dumbing it down quite a bit. "So, what exactly is it you want with me?" I asked eventually, not really scared, though I should probably be terrified.

His tone was amused when he spoke again. "Well, that should be obvious. I'm here to give you some power ups before dropping you into a setting of your choosing, to provide us both with entertainment. You will be given five powers or abilities of your choice, and ten subjects of knowledge, all of which will be yours, and only yours. Meaning none will be able to take, lock away, steal, or copy them with any ability."

I can't help it, I nod and laugh eagerly, about to speak and give an answer before he abruptly cut me off. "That being said, you will need to be as detailed as possible in your choices, and some things are forbidden, such becoming like me. There's a reason I have to find entertainment through you, one of my existence cannot descend to mortal planes any longer."

I nod, accepting that for what it is. "I wasn't going to ask that anyways." I say honestly. "May I speak my wishes now?" I ask curiously.

He chuckles, before saying. "Of course, make your choices other me." I grin in response, while making a list mentally. Making my decisions, I tell him what I want. "First I want an ability similar to Re:Monster. I want to have an evolution path for race, skills, and abilities. It should have infinite storage space, no limit to evolutions, and be controlled mentally." I pause, taking a metaphorical breath.

"This is doable, what next?" Omni-me asks. "What I want next is the ability to absorb three of the powers, abilities, or racial traits of the things I kill. Third I want omni-electrokinesis, otherwise control over all forms of electricity and lightning. For my fourth I want the physiology, chakra, and Sharingan of Madara Uchiha, but the eyes should have all of the different powers, and be fully unlocked up to the Rinne-Sharingan." My alternate self hums thoughtfully before answering.

"Normally you would need to make a second wish for the Rinnegan, but given the circumstances, it is possible. What is the last ability you want?" He questions. Metaphysical eyes glinting, I answer. "Unlimited potential in all ways, such as body, mind, soul, power, and evolution, but with none of the negative aspects."

"Oh ho! Now that was definitely not what I was expecting. It seems turning my Sight off in regards to you is already paying off! Okay then, what knowledge do you want then?" He sounds as excited as I feel. I already know the ten subjects of knowledge I want so I list them. "How to use all of my abilities and powers no matter when I get them. All martial arts from my and Naruto's world. All sword styles of my world. All training methods for the body, mind, and soul. All engineering knowledge from my world and the Star Wars-verse. All biology knowledge from the Star Wars-verse. All magical knowledge from any world I go to. For the last three, all known knowledge of electricity, chakra, and the soul, in regards to myself." I say. Damn that was a mouthful wasn't it?

"Mmkay. So now, onto where you want to go. Again be specific about which world, which time, which race, even which parents if you know." Shit, that leaves so many options! Well I suppose I'll go to the one of the few fictions I've always liked most. "The Vampire Diaries and Originals universe, born to Esther Mikaelson and a Demon Prince Incubus Demon, and only a year younger than Niklaus." There, that way I'll be a part of the Original family, but still a Hybrid just not the same kind as Klaus. After all, Esther was a practicing witch; she could have easily summoned demons, if only by accident.

"Very creative, and yes that is possible. Now are you ready?" He questions. As I get ready to open my mouth to ask some more questions, Omni-me interrupts. "No? Okay then. Have fun reincarnating, because you're starting as an infant." My eyes widened at his parting sentence, my mouth opening to protest but all I knew was darkness.

 **(11** **th** **Century, New World)**

I wasn't all that aware during the first couple years of my new life. Baby brains weren't really developed enough to truly understand or even recognize that I was an adult trapped in an infant's body. Not that this mattered much, there was nothing special happening when you were a newborn in the 11th century. So those years passed in like a blur.

Eventually though I was once more aware of my surroundings, and more importantly exactly who, when, and where I was. Sadly my new family, and everyone else, spoke Old Norse. Thus my next couple years of life were spent just learning what they were all saying.

I did learn something very important though. It seemed my new name was Erik, and according to my mother's cooing means ruler, prince, and powerful. I wondered if she knew something I didn't, because I'd never been all that motivated in my previous life. I suppose I have all the motivation I could ever need though now, to become all that and more. I wasn't sure how many years I had before the ritual, but I was going to use every last one to prepare for my immortality.

I started as quickly as I could. Once I was fully myself again, I began working on walking and talking. I could not, and would not, slack off in this new life, not when I wanted to hone and mold my mortal body as much as possible before it was basically time-locked and eternal. All of the knowledge I now had locked in my mind would help with that. By age three I could understand Old Norse, and nearly speak it fluently. During this time, I was also doing basic control exercises for my mind, electrokinesis, magic, chakra, and Sharingan, though none of these required being done outside my body thus keeping it all a secret.

Fortunately I could convince Mikael to let me start physical and martial training at the age of five. So during my fourth year, I finished building my mind palace, organizing all my memories and knowledge and giving me an eidetic memory, this had the effect of defending and shielding my mind from others, defenses I would continue to strengthen from then on. I also constantly exercised my chakra and magic reserves, channeling the different energies through my body and their respective pathways.

On the night before my fifth birthday, I performed an easy but far reaching magic ritual that would ensure should I ever experience "death" I would not lose my magic or chakra, abilities that depended on "living". Come morning I was ready to begin my training with Mikael, who would be teaching me how to hunt, survive, and to use a sword and bow. It was during the second half of this training I put him under memory altering illusion using both my magic and a Sharingan enhanced genjutsu. This made it much easier to openly train not only my body but also my hand-to-hand combat and sword play, neither of which should be things I know how to do, at least that is what they would think. I put all my time and energy into both trainings. This had the effect of alienating me from Klaus, my older brother by a year being more interested in playing or other things children did. When I refused to indulge in these more frivolous activities, it drove a rift between us which would only grow wider with time. After all, there could only be one hybrid ruling, though that isn't to say I planned to kill him. Yet.

On the other hand I began approaching Elijah and Finn under the guise of extra practice, though really it was to get actual experience, and developed a solid relationship with them. Both seemed to appreciate my maturity. Mikael showed his approval as well in his own way. I didn't receive much in the way of kind words, fatherly affection, or even parental love for that matter, but I received far less beating and more nods of approval over the years, than anything Niklaus ever got.

That was the way things went for years, during which Kol, Rebekah, and Henrick were born. As far as training went I continued learning what Mikael had to teach me, even as I kept progressing further and further with my abilities.

I learned that while the Rinne-Sharingan gave me control over all basic elements, gravity, space, yin, yang, yin-yang, my main elements, and the ones I have the greatest affinity towards, are lightning, water, space, and yin-yang, all of which were on the same level the Second Hokage was said to be. I continuously trained my control over both my chakra and magic reserves, even as I worked on increasing their capacity. One of the first things I re-created was the Raikage's lightning armor, which took about a year to make and then master. I also discovered early on that my Kamui had the ability to change the flow of time inside, though I kept it to a minimum of three extra hours a day until I'd until I'd turned fifteen. There were many more rituals I performed in secret over the years, mostly to increase the control, capacity, and power I had over my body and different energies. Though there were a few to make me more resilient and protected.

I was now twenty-six and at my physical and magical prime. Absorbing some of the traits of animals I've hunted over the last two decades, such as the senses and strength of a wolf, the flexibility of a few different snake, the agility and speed from many kinds of large felines, and the combined eyesight of an eagle and hawk, have already made me superhuman, if not supernatural.

As far as my family went, I found out Esther didn't know I wasn't Mikael's son, which meant the Incubus demon probably erased her memory of it. I continued getting along with my older brothers, other than Klaus, but the two people I was by far the closest to was Rebekah and Kol. The only thing my presence seemed to have changed in the timeline, were Rebekah and Kol becoming unhealthily dependent on me and though I had no proof, Rebekah possibly loving me as more than just a brother, though that doesn't really bother me after all my morals are barley there, and I'm undeniably selfish.

It was about a year ago that Henrik died. I'd always made sure I didn't grow to close to some members of my family, and Henrik was one of them. I was all too aware he was the sacrificial lamb to gaining immortality, so I made sure to mostly stay away from him.

So it was when Mikael came for me, after our blood laced dinner, his sword already dripping with crimson life that I stood and turned my eyes to his. "I learned what you and mother were planning some time ago. I apologize for eavesdropping Father, but I understand what needs to be done, so I am ready."

He looked surprised for a moment, but nodded as he came forward, clasping the back of my neck with his hand and resting his forehead on mine. It was honestly one of the most affectionate actions he'd ever shown me. "Son, this will hurt." I already knew this, and thought I'd prepared enough, that my training was enough. It was only as he raised his blade, and slides it through my heart, that I realized I wasn't. That nothing could prepare me for the agony of having my soul lit aflame.

Still, I smiled, even as blood poured from my lips. When my eyes closed for the not-so-last time, it was with a grin on my face.

After that, all that was left… was darkness.

 **Prologue-END**

Authors Note: If anyone is wondering why I didn't say much on how he was half demon (Incubus), it was because that will be one of the sub-plot points, given he is capable of evolution. Him becoming an Original Vampire/Hybrid will have a few effects and… mutations on his Demonic nature, so it was better for me to explain it, as he becomes aware of it. Just know that Incubi are similar to vamps, in that they become stronger with age, and unlock more abilities. For now he has lowered morals, selfish and possessive behavior in regards to what he deems "his", perfected physical appearance and sexuality, and finally a sexual/lust/love aura. A couple of these you might have noticed… in regards to Rebekah maybe? Hmmm.

Erik (In Old Norse) means: one, alone, ruler, prince, powerful, rich.

If you want to know what Erik looks like, look up pictures of Chris Hemsworth, when he has his hair longer. (He is also the actor for Thor in the Marvel movies.)

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
